Yugi and Amidamaru
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when Yugi and the gang go to Tokyo and Yugi reunited with an old friend he hasn’t seen since the last he was in Tokyo. When was he in Tokyo? You have to read to find out.
1. The Reunion

"**Yugi and Amidamaru"**

**Summary: What happens when Yugi and the gang go to Tokyo and Yugi reunited with an old friend he hasn't seen since the last he was in Tokyo. When was he in Tokyo? You have to read to find out.**

**Yugi Motou: The bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Rod, Millennium Ring, and Millennium Eye, and was Yoh Asakura 50 years ago.**

**Yami: The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.**

**Joey Wheeler: The holder of the Horus Shadow Staff unbeknownst to him. Joey is also a shaman, his name 50 years ago was Len Tao.**

**Téa Gardner: The holder of the Horus Shadow Pendant, like Joey she doesn't know about it.**

**Tristin Taylor.**

**Duke Devlin.**

**Ryou: Former owner of the Millennium Ring.**

**Amidamaru: Yoh Asakura's shaman spirit alley.**

**Bason: Len Tao's shaman spirit alley.**

♦♦

**"The Reunion"**

**Chapter 1**

**Yugi heads to Tokyo for a Duel Monsters Tournament. But, he, Joey and the rest of the gang make a stop over in Funibar. Then Yugi ran into Monument Hill cemetery, the cemetery was full of ghosts, with the gang far behind.**

**"Hiroshi, have you seen Amidamaru" Yugi asked looking at the pilot.**

**"Not in 50 years ever since Yoh Asakura died." Hiroshi said.**

**Yugi frowned and looked at the ground.**

**"I see." Yugi said sadly.**

**'Who's Amidamaru?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'He's my shaman spirit alley or at least he was.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

'**Oh Amidamaru, I hope your still around.' Yugi thought to himself.**

**Then all of Yugi's strength suddenly gave out on him and he fell to knees weakly and unable to move. Just then Joey runs into Monument Hill Cemetery and gasps seeing Yugi on the ground.**

"**YUGI!" Joey shouted running to Yugi's side.**

**Yami appeared in spirit form and Hiroshi and any other ghost could see him. Of course Yami didn't realize this yet.**

'**Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

'**Yami, I need Amidamaru.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

"**I wonder where Amidamaru could be." Yami said.**

"**He's probably at the old INN it's 2 blocks from here, I'll go get him." Hiroshi said flying off.**

'**Hurry, Hiroshi.' Yugi thought to himself and Yami heard him.**

**"Yugi, what's wrong" Joey demanded.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE INN**

**Hiroshi flew into the INN.**

**"Amidamaru" Hiroshi shouted. **

**Then Hiroshi searched the INN and then went into the back yard and found Amidamaru looking at Yoh's grave sadly. Hiroshi flew over and rested a hand on Amidamaru's shoulder. Amidamaru looked at Hiroshi in surprise.**

**"Hiroshi, what..."**

**"There's a shaman at the cemetery he seems to know you." Hiroshi said.**

**Amidamaru closed his eyes and opened them and stared at Yoh's grave suddenly he sensed Yoh's shaman powers coming from Monument Hill cemetery. Amidamaru gasped and flew to Monument Hill at full speed and he soon arrived and floated above the cemetery. Yami glanced up and saw Amidamaru.**

**'There's a samurai above us.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'That's Amidamaru.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"YUGI, ANSWER ME" Joey shouted.**

**Yugi looked up at Amidamaru weakly their eyes locked and Amidamaru recognized Yugi.**

**"Lord Yoh" Amidamaru shouted flying down to Yugi.**

**"Amidamaru...I..." Yugi said weakly.**

**Amidamaru went to spirit flame mode. Amidamaru slammed into Yugi.**

**'Amidamaru, what are you...' Yugi started to asked inside Amidamaru's head.**

**'Save you strength Lord Yoh.' Amidamaru thought to Yugi cutting him off mid thought.**

**Yugi looked up at Joey weakly.**

**"YUG" Joey shouted.**

**Suddenly Yugi lost consciousness and Joey caught him.**

**"Yugi" Téa shouted.**

**Then Téa ran over to Joey and Yugi, with Tristin right behind her.**

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S SOUL**

**Yami was holding on to Yugi's unconscious form and Amidamaru walked in and saw Yugi and Yami.**

**"Is he alright" Amidamaru demanded.**

**"I don't know." Yami said sadly.**

**Amidamaru frowned sadly. **

**"We should get him back to the INN." Amidamaru said.**

**"Agreed." Yami said.**

**Then Amidamaru disappeared and took control of Yugi's body. 'Yugi's' eyes opened and he stood up.**

**"Yugi, take it easy." Joey said with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**"I don't have time for this." Amidamaru said narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at Joey.**

**Joey gasped in shock. Amidamaru sprinted off towards the INN. Joey chased after Amidamaru. Amidamaru walked into Yoh's old room. Then Amidamaru went back into Yugi's soul room. Yugi's body collapsed as Joey ran in. Then he ran forwards **

**and caught Yugi before he landed.**

**"How is he" Amidamaru asked with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Yugi, oh thank Ra." Yami said.**

**"LORD YOH" Amidamaru shouted happily.**

**"Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**"I wonder why he woke up when you got him back to the INN." Yami said.**

**"I'm not sure." Amidamaru said.**

**Then Yugi smiled and left his soul room taking control of his body. Then Amidamaru left his body in spirit flame mode.**

**"Yug" Joey asked with deep concern.**

**Yugi looked up at Joey weakly.**

**"Joey" Yugi asked weakly.**

**Amidamaru went back to ghost form.**

**"Lord Yoh" Amidamaru asked with concern.**

**Joey looked up and saw Amidamaru.**

**"What the hell is going on" Joey asked himself out loud.**

**"I'm fine Amidamaru, I'm just very tired." Yugi said weakly.**

**"Yugi, can you see the samurai too" Joey asked in confusion.**

**Yugi shot Joey a look of confusion. Then Yugi looked at Amidamaru.**

**"He can see you." Yugi said in shock.**

**"Lord Yoh, your friend is a shaman." Amidamaru said.**

**"I am." Joey said.**

**"Interesting." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi, why did he call you Lord Yoh, and why can you see him" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Well, I'm a shaman." Yugi said.**

**"Don't be so modest Lord Yoh. He is the reincarnation of the past Shaman **

**King." Amidamaru said.**

**"You mean Yoh Asakura." Joey said.**

**Both Yugi and Amidamaru looked at Joey in confusion. Then there was a bright flash and Bason appeared smiling.**

**"Master Ren" Bason asked in shock.**

**"Hello, Bason." Joey said.**

**"Oh my god, Ren" Yugi exclaimed in shock.**

**Joey smiled at Yugi.**

**"It's me, Yoh." Joey said.**

**"I'm glad." Yugi said.**

**"I know." Joey said.**

**Yugi stood up but stumbled.**

**"Yug" Joey exclaimed.**

**Yami appeared in spirit form frowning worriedly at Yugi.**

**'What's wrong, Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I don't know. Any ideas?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'No, I wish I did.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Me too.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"Lord Yoh" Amidamaru asked with deep concern.**

**"I'm fine, Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

7


	2. Something's Wrong

(AN: Sorry for the short chapter Again all caracter belong to the people who created them.)

Chapter 2

"Something's Wrong"

"Are you sure, Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru asked with concern.

"Yes, and I don't go by Yoh anymore." Yugi said.

"Then what do you go by?" Amidamaru asked.

"My name is Yugi Motou now." Yugi said.''

"I understand." Amidamaru said.

Yugi smiled at Amidamaru.

"I'm glad you stayed here on earth. But, I gotta ask what held you here after I..." Yugi's voice cut off.

Amidamaru sighed. Then Amidamaru looked away from Yugi a moment, before looking back at Yugi.

"It was grief, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.

Yugi frowned.

"I see." Yugi said sadly.

"Lord Yoh...I...missed you my old friend." Amidamaru said smiling at Yugi.

"I'm sorry I left you like that...but, it was the right thing to do." Yugi said.

"I know Lord Yugi...but, I only wish it hadn't cost you his life." Amidamaru said.

"Well, I don't wanna dwell on the past...I just wanna live for today." Yugi said.

Amidamaru nodded.

"Of course." Amidamaru said.


	3. What To Do About Yugi?

**CHAPTER 3**

**"What To Do About Yugi?"**

"Lord Yugi perhaps you should rest." Amidamaru said.

"OK, Amidamaru." Yugi said.

Then Yugi layed back down.

"Sleep well, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.

"Exactly." Joey said.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Joey walked out of Yoh's room. Amidamaru flew out and layed on the roof stareing at the sky. Joey started to clean the INN up. Téa and Tristin slowly followed Joey. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Bason, can you see who that is?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Bason said.

Then Bason flew out and saw Téa and Tristin and flew back to where he left Joey.

"It's a brunet boy and girl." Bason said.

Joey nodded and ran to the door.

"Yo, Tristin, Téa." Joey said letting the two in.

"Where's Yugi?" Tristin asked.

"He's sleepin'." Joey said.

"In the afternoon." Téa asked in surprise.

"He's alittle sick. We just don't know why." Joey said.

"I was just tryin' ta clean dis place up. We're gonna be stayin' 'ere for a while. At least 'til Yug's back on 'is feet." He said.

"We'll help then." Tristin said.

"Yeah." Téa said.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The INN was sparkling clean.

"Good, we're done." Joey said.

"Master Len?" Bason asked.

Joey looked at him.

"What is it, Bason?" Joey asked.

"You should probably check on Lord Yugi." Bason said.

"Right." Joey said and ran back to Yugi's room.

"Tristin, do you see that ghost?" Téa asked.

Tristin nodded.

"Yep." Tristin said.

"Then it's not just me?" Téa asked.

Tristin shook his head.

"Nope." Tristin said.

Bason followed Joey.

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S ROOM**

Yugi rolled over weakly. Yami knelled down beside Yugi a look of deep concern on his face. Joey ran in and over to Yugi's bedside.

"Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

Téa and Tristin followed Joey in. Yugi slowly looked at Joey weakly. Amidamaru flew in through the ceiling.

"Lord Joey, perhaps we should get him to a hospital." Amidamaru said.

Joey nodded.

"Right." Joey said.

Then Joey picked Yugi and started for the door.

_**Please be alright Yugi.** _Yami thought to himself with deep concern on his face.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

"Hang on, Yugi." Joey pled with deep concern.

"Joey..."

"Save your strength, Yug." Joey said.

"He's right." Amidamaru said.

Yugi nodded weakly.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Joey ran into the funibar hospital carrying an unconscious Yugi. The doctor saw Yugi scooped him out of Joey's arms and carried him into an examienation room to check him over. Joey paced worried out of his mind about Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form.

Please hang on, aibou.-

"Please be alright, Yug." Joey prayed with deep concern.

"I'll stay with him." Amidamaru said and followed the doctors.

Please be OK, Yugi.-

Yugi groaned and his eyes slowly opened. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Lord Yugi, can you hear me?" Amidamaru asked with deep concern.

Yugi?-

/Y-Y-Yami/

"Amidamaru, he's ok. But, he still seems weak." Yami said.

"Sir?" The doctor asked.

Yugi looked at the doctor.

"Do you want to see the guy who brought you in?" The doctor asked.

Yugi nodded weakly. The doctor smiled slightly and walked out. Soon Joey walked in. Joey smiled reliefed that Yugi was awake. Joey walked over to Yugi's bedside

"Yug, you ok?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Good." Joey said.

Yugi, what's wrong? Why aren't you answering Joey or Amidamaru/

I don't know if I can.-

/What! Try/

Yugi opened his mouth to answer Amidamaru but nothing came out. Yami sighed.

"Amidamaru, Yugi can't speak." Yami said.

"Oh my." Amidamaru said.

"What is it, Amidamaru?" Joey asked.

"Lord Yugi can't speak." Amidamaru said.

"Yug can't talk!" Joey demanded.

Yami took a physical form.

"No he can't." Yami said sadly.

"Oh man." Joey said.

/Yami, I'm tired./

Then sleep.-

Yugi's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked with concern.

"He's asleep." Yami said.

"OK." Amidamaru said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"We should let him rest." He said.

Amidamaru nodded.

"Lord Joey, we should let Lord Yugi rest." Amidamaru said.

Joey nodded.

"OK, come get me if he gets worse." Joey said.

Then Joey walked out of the hospital and back to the Inn.

Sleep well.-

Then Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi groaned and slowly opened eyes.

/Yami/

Then Yami appeared in spirit form.

What is it, Yugi?-

/How long was I asleep/

All day and night.-

/Well now I feel better./

"OK." Amidamaru said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"We should let him rest." He said.

Amidamaru nodded.

"Lord Joey, we should let Lord Yugi rest." Amidamaru said.

Joey nodded.

"OK, come get me if he gets worse." Joey said.

Then Joey walked out of the hospital and back to the Inn.

Sleep well.-

Then Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi groaned and slowly opened eyes.

/Yami/

Then Yami appeared in spirit form.

What is it, Yugi?-

/How long was I asleep/

All day and night.-

/Well now I feel better./

That's good.-

/I know./

You still need to rest.-

/All right, Yami./

Good.-

/I'll rest, don't worry./

**TBC...**


End file.
